starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft product chronology
A timeline of events relating to the StarCraft franchise. 1998 *April 1, StarCraft is first released for the PC. *June 1, StarCraft Shareware first released for the PC. *July 31, StarCraft: Insurrection is released. *November 30: StarCraft: Brood War is released for the PC. *StarCraft: Retribution is released. 1999 *StarCraft is released for the Apple Macintosh. *StarCraft is named the best-selling computer game for 1998IGN Staff (2000-01-20). Starcraft Named #1 Seller in 1998. IGN. *February to June: StarCraft Enslavers: Dark Vengeance released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month (five parts). *March 26: Mercenaries is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March 29, StarCraft: Revelations published in Amazing Stories. 2000 *March 1, Alternity: StarCraft Edition, a mini-game for the Alternity RPG game rules, is released. *Spring, StarCraft: Hybrid published in Amazing Stories. *June 12, StarCraft is ported to the Nintendo 64. *October 27, Deception is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *December 18, the StarCraft: Uprising ebook is published. 2001 *January 31: Mercenaries II is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March: StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade is published. *June: StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga is published. 2002 *May, StarCraft: Speed of Darkness is published. *Sept 22, StarCraft: Ghost is announced by Blizzard. 2006 *March 24, StarCraft: Ghost is "indefinitely postponed" by Blizzard,Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) which insists it hasn't been canceled. 2008-03-14. Blizzard Presents SC2 in China. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-07. *May, StarCraft: Queen of Blades is published. *November 28, StarCraft: Ghost: Nova is published. 2007 *May 19, StarCraft II announced. *May 22, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn published. *May 25, Tychus Findlay polystone statue available for sale.Blizzplanet. (2007-05-24). Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). *October, StarCraft the Board Game published.Fantasy Flight Games (2007-03-26). Product Development Page (includes Board Game). Fantasy Flight Games. *November 13, StarCraft Archive published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-29). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Archive Product Page. Simon and Schuster. *November 27, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-31). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Dark Templar #2 Product Page. Simon and Schuster. 2008 *August 1, StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 published. *November 1, Echoes of War, Legendary Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Legendary Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *November 22, Echoes of War, Standard Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Standard Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *December 17, StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War, an expansion set to StarCraft: The Board Game, goes on sale.Fantasy Flight staff. 2008-12-17. StarCraft: Brood War Now On Sale. Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-17. *December 19, Echoes of War: The music of Blizzard Entertainment available for download (in whole and in part) from iTunes.Medievaldragon. 2008-12-19. Echoes of War Now Available On iTunes. Blizzplanet Accessed 2008-12-20. *December 30, StarCraft: I, Mengsk published. 2009 *January 1, the second volume of StarCraft: Frontline published.Tokyopop staff. StarCraft: Frontline. Tokyopop. Accessed 2008-10-10. *May 27: StarCraft comic issue #1 is due.2009-02-17. Starcraft # 1. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2009-02-17StarCraft #1. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-02-18 *June 30: StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight is due.StarCraft: Dark Templar: Twilight. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2008-10-06. *July 6: StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 set to be published.StarCraft: Frontline Volume 3 (Paperback). Amazon.com Accessed 2009-01-24. *Late: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 set to be published.DeCandido, Keith. 2008-12-26. what's coming in 2009. KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2008-12-26.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-01-07. [http://kradical.livejournal.com/1512667.html Spectres coming in December!] KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2009-01-08. 2010 *June 1st: StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres set to be published.StarCraft: Spectres (Mass Market Paperback). Amazon. Accessed 2009-02-21. *StarCraft: Ghost Academy volumes 2 and 3 set to be published.DeCandido, Keith. 2008-12-26. what's coming in 2009. KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2008-12-26. Other Releases A number of other StarCraft products are set to be released, though the release dates of such works are unknown or contradictory. These works include; Several StarCraft graphic novels released over the next two-and-a-half years,Rob Tokar, Paul Sams, Medievaldragon. 2008-04-17. TOKYOPOP and Blizzard Entertainment® Announce Three-Year Publishing Plan: Twenty-Two All-New Warcraft® and StarCraft® Manga Volumes Slated for Release through 2010. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04-17. estimated at eight.Dave 'Fargo' Kosak. 2008-07-26. The Many Faces of World of Warcraft. Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-14. Jeremy Ross of Tokyopop commented that they would like to make a graphic novel from the point of view of the zerg, which would be challenging.2008-04-19. Medievaldragon. New York Comic Con 2008. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04020. *A sequel to StarCraft: Queen of Blades called StarCraft: Heir of Adun,Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson, Blizzplanet. 2009-02-09. Chris Metzen & Micky Neilson Pocket Star Books Lore Q&A Video Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-02-09. possibly by Aaron S. Rosenberg.Rosenberg, Aaron. 2006-09-21. Soon the leaves will turn.... Blogspot. Accessed 2007-05-15.Rosenberg, Aaron. 2006-10-13. Ego-boost or shopping list? You decide! Blogspot. Accessed 2007-08-18.Medievaldragon. 2009-02-28. New Starcraft Novel -- Starcraft: I, Mengsk. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-02-28.2008-15-10, Let's Chat. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-16-10 Blizzard is unsure on the final author selection. *A novelization (or novelization''s'' as the case may be) of StarCraft: Brood War.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. *A possible second novel by Graham McNeill.McNeill, Graham. 2007-07-05. Monkey Gland Sauce. Graham Mcneill's Weblog. Accessed 2008-07-26.McNeill, Graham. 2009-03-14. It's alive...!. Graham Mcneill's Weblog. Accessed 2009-03-18. *StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4Donovan, Hope, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. References Category: Official Fiction